supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orla Birou
Biography Orla Birou (born on November 9, 2008) is the twin sister of Kayla Birou, who appeared in the Birou Family and later in Birou Family Revisited and is one of the youngest daughters of Nicole Birou-Jennings. She and Kayla were both born in Orlando, Florida. She ran amok and had the same brain mixed with all amok runners from the Supernanny series from seasons 1-7. She was a sloppy writer, refused to eat her veggies, and did other things like ruining the holidays or special occasions. She was also expelled from over 20 schools. She is the fourth daughter of Nicole Birou-Jennings and fourth and final stepchild of Robert Jennings. To help to improve her behavior, Orla's mother Nicole tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center, but neither of them worked out. By early September 2011, she became well-behaved again. She changed her ways after accidentally burning herself with a cigarette lighter and Kayla saved her life by telling her to stop, drop, and roll. She was at the hospital and apologized to her family and Jo. Therefore, she no longer runs amok. She is a captor in the Theory of Nicole. She is a hostage in the second edition. Orla Remano will take her position as a boss. She was able to see very clear, regardless of glasses, a little more than a month before her 7th birthday, in 2014, where she therefore came to the eyedoctor's building. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- Barney-themed party *2nd Birthday- Super Why-themed party *3rd Birthday- Mickey Mouse Clubhouse-themed party *4th Birthday-Dragon Tales-themed party *5th Birthday-Strawberry Shortcake-themed party *6th Birthday-The Dye Ultimate Fun-themed party *7th Birthday-That's So Raven-themed party *8th Birthday-Roller Skating party *9th Birthday-Science birthday party *10th Birthday-Party held at the Kennedy Space Museum *11th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *12th Birthday- Rainbow-themed party *13th Birthday- Disney Princess-themed party *14th Birthday- My Little Pony themed party *15th Birthday- Glee themed party *16th Birthday- Dog themed party *17th Birthday- Disney's Frozen themed party *18th Birthday- Justin Bieber themed party *19th Birthday- Ballet themed party Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance Orla has olive skin, raven-black hair tied into a ponytail decorated with a red bow, diamond-studded earrings and hazel eyes. Currently, she has a burn scar on her face and a pair of Vogue eyeglasses since the age of 7. Though she wears different outfits like almost everyone in the world, she mostly wears a short-sleeved light blue top and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. She wears the glasses in Supernanny: The Theory 4 and in all the Theory games after it, since she did not wear the glasses by the time of Supernanny: The Theory International. Personality She was very jealous of all the attention her sisters received from their mother. However, she became well-behaved after burning herself. She is now kind and respectful to others. Family Tree *Stepfather: Robert Jennings (1991-) *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings (1991-) *Brothers: Brahm Jennings (2012-), Treat Jennings (2012-) *Sisters: Haidyn Birou (2005-), Skyla Birou (2007-), Kayla Birou (2008-) *Son: Cruise *Aunts: Lisa Birou (1984-), Carol Birou (1986-) *Uncles: Alfred Birou (1988-) *Cousins: Catherine Birou (1997-), Melody Winston (2009-), Nicholas Birou (2007-), Bianca Birou (2008-), Madeleine Winston (2007-) *Grandmothers: Mary-Ellen Birou-Joan (1964-), Sarah Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Richard Jennings Quotes * "I WANT MY SCISSORSSS NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" * "GIVE ME BACK MY SCISSORSSSSSS!" * Trick or poo-poo! * "YOU SUCK Balls! YOU ARE horseshit!" * "Broccoli is yucky, stinky, and it tastes like crap!" * "I WANT TO GO TO AMANDA'S HOUUUSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!" * "I WANT CAP'N CRUNCH!" * Mummy's poo-poo! * No! * "Met her across the street." (When Nicole asked where she met Amanda Deal) * "THAT IS NOT FAIR! I WANT CANDY!! THAT IS SO NOT FREAKING FAIR!" * "MOMMY, LET ME GO OR I'LL hurt YOU!" * "MOMMY, NO! Put me down, you toad! I DON'T WANNA GO TO TIMEOUT!" * "I hate sitting there. It is crap!" * "I WANT... POO-POO ICE CREAM!!!" * "GET LOST, YOU BIG fat skank!" * "I'm gonna pee my pants then!" * "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "YOU ARE A BIG FAT queer, AND JO-JO IS A bitch TOO! SO screw YOU!" * "I'LL PEE MY PANTS EVEN MORE!!!" * "Here's your dumb old doll back!" * "I hate you!" * Santa's poo-poo! * "They're stupid and ugly dolls!" * "MOOOOOMMYYYYYY! MOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYY! I WANT SWIIIIPERRR!" * "I WANT AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" * "I WANNA WATCH DORA!" * "Dummy! I hate Cinderella." * "CINDERELLA SUCKS! DORA IS AWESOME!" * "WHAT IS IT, NICOLE LOUISE BIROU?!?" * "That rocking horse is mine! She was riding what was rightfully mine!!" * "I WANT MY TREATS!!!" * "I WANT MY FOOD BACK!!!! I HATE THIS NEW RULE!!!!" Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: "I like my mom now, but at first, SHE HAS BEEN TREATING ME LIKE I'M A BABY!!!!!!! She also took away my toys when I WANT THEM, AND DOESN'T BLAME KAYLA, HAIDYN, AND SKYLA FOR THE MAYHEM!!!!!! But now, it's all good. We're a love relationship." Kayla Birou: "KAYLA WAS A LITTLE TWERP AT FIRST!!!!! SHE BROKE MY LEGO CASTLE AND MOM DIDN'T TAKE HER TO THE STUPID NAUGHTY PIT, OR TAKE AWAY HER TOYS!!!!! But after she saved my life by telling me to stop, drop, and roll, we become close again." Haidyn Birou: "THAT stupid little asshole WOULDN'T LET ME WATCH DORA AT FIRST!!!!! SHE ALSO TATTLES ON ME, ALONG WITH KAYLA AND SKYLA!!!! SHE WAS DISRESPECTFUL TO ME AT FIRST!!!! But now, after the cigarette burn incident, we bond, and I love her." Skyla Birou: "I CAN'T STAND SKYLA'S SCREAMING WHENEVER I DO SOMETHING!!!! SHE ALSO RODE MY ROCKING HORSE WHEN SHE WASN'T ALLOWED!!!!!! But now, we've been getting it good." Robert Jennings: Orla likes her stepfather. Brahm Jennings: Orla doesn't like Brahm for his excessive behavior, such as destroying her unicorn sculpture which she had created, disrupting her while she is doing her homework, biting her, forcing her in the haunted maze, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them. Treat Jennings: Orla doesn't like Treat for his excessive behavior, such as disrupting her while she is doing her homework, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them, forcing her to go inside the haunted maze, and embarrassing her in front of the Sunday school teacher Mrs. Harmony Catherine the Spellcaster: Orla was enemies with Catherine in the prior to Version 3.0 in the original Theory game, she otherwise thanks her for saving her. Sophie the Otter: Same relationship as Catherine the Spellcaster. Lucy the Golden Retriever dog: Orla likes her dog. Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou: The Theory Series *In the Theory of Nicole, she kidnapped Nicole Birou. She is the final boss in the game. *In the Theory 2, she is kidnapped along with her sisters and their stepfather. They are held captive by Brahm and Treat Jennings in World 8. *In the Theory International, she is kidnapped along with her stepfather and her sisters. They are all held captive by Brahm and Treat Jennings in the Poland world. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears with a major role in the episode Just One of Those Days when she and Kayla asked the Chinese Ghost Children their backstory. Supernanny Mysteries Friends *Amanda Deal - met her when Amanda and her family moved across the street from Michigan *Lisa Weiners - introduced to Orla shortly when she and Amanda met *Wendy Blake Trivia *Orla's favorite Dora the Explorer Character is Swiper the Fox *Orla's full name is Orla Jasmine Birou *Orla has been a big fan of Tangled since 2012 *She enjoys playing hopscotch *She was nice when acting in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but was mean and nasty in that game. *She dressed up as a witch for Halloween 2010 *For Halloween 2014, she was dressed up as Rapunzel from the movie Disney's Tangled *She likes chocolate ice cream *As of 2015, Orla is a straight-A student and a genius, whose IQ is 135. *Orla's dream is to become a roller coaster designer. *When Jo met Orla in the Birou Family Revisited, Orla is seen wearing glasses. Brahm and Treat call her and Robert "four-eyes", much to her annoyance. *Orla wants to be a roller-coaster designer when she grows up. *The following books Orla owns and has on her bookshelf: **The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster **Moby Dick by Herman Melville **The Good Companions by J.B. Priestley **Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë **Gone to Earth by Mary Webb **The Swiss Family Robinson by Johann D. Wyss **Animal Farm by George Orwell **The Red Pony by John Steinback **The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinback **Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen **A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway **The Old Man and The Sea by Ernest Hemingway **Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens **The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells **A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens **Tess of the d'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy **Kim by Rudyard Kipling **Greatest Expectations by Charles Dickens **Matilda by Roald Dahl **The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe **Brighton Rock by Grahm Grenne **Ivanhole by Sir Walter Scott **The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett **Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens **The Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner * List of Schools Orla has been expelled from: #Meadow Woods Elementary School for constantly using profanity and stealing (3/9/11) #Vista Lakes Elementary School for bullying 5 other children in her class who got a part in the school play and she didn't (3/17/11) #Sunrise Elementary School for starting food fights at snacktime and fighting (3/24/11) #Timber Lakes Elementary School for threatening to kill the principal (3/31/11) #Bay Meadows Elementary School for destroying the furniture (4/6/11) #Pine Castle Christian Academy for continuous disobedience (4/15/11) #Riverdale Elementary School for throwing books at her teacher and sexual misconduct on a little boy (4/22/11) #Morning Star Catholic School for hitting her fellow classmates (4/28/11) #Palm Lake Elementary School for typing inappropriate language on the computer (5/5/11) #Primrose School of Hunter's Creek for assaulting the staff (5/13/11) #Toys N Tots Academy for setting her classroom on fire (5/19/11) #Noah's Ark Christian School for stealing (5/25/11) #Precious Gems Crown of Glory Pre-School for throwing several cherry bombs across the cafeteria (5/31/11) #Faith Christian Preschool for shoving 4 desks to the wall (6/8/11) #Orange Blossom KinderCare for flashing her private parts to her fellow classmates and sexually assaulting a young boy (6/15/11) #StarChild Academy for bringing a firearm (9/7/11) #Discovery Zone Preschool for setting her teacher's car on fire (9/14/11) #La Petite Academy Preschool for flushing cherry bombs down the toilet in the girls' bathroom (9/22/11) #Little Fishes Preschool for stealing money from the collection plate (9/30/11) #St. Mary's Preschool for excessive aggressive behavior towards the teacher and other students (10/11/11) Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Child Geniuses Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in November Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:Children who were thrown out of Restaurants Category:Marine Biologists Category:Biologists Category:Bosses Category:Former Bosses Category:People from Florida Category:Children from Florida Category:Girls from Florida Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Villains Category:Former Villans Category:Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Supernannys worst chidren Category:Disrespectful Children Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings Category:Children who frequently curse Category:Children who gave their parents an attitude Category:Children who gave the adults the middle finger Category:Children who hit their siblings Category:Children who lost their privileges Category:Children who laugh when they misbehave Category:Children who peed in their pants Category:Children who sneak out of the house to see a friend when no one is looking Category:Children who swear Category:Children who bite Category:Children who kicked people in the private parts Category:Picky Eaters Category:Destructive Children Category:Rude children Category:Children who are sith lords Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Family Vacation Transcripts Category:Children who got spankings Category:Children who got spankings for ruining birthday parties Category:10-year-olds Category:11-year-olds